Adèle
by Kryptonita
Summary: Sólo quería algo de justicia. Pero a los cerdos no se les concede tal derecho.


_**Disclaimer: **_No soy William Golding por razones evidentes: ni nací en 1911 ni poseo miembros masculinos. Por lo que _El señor de las moscas _no me pertenece. Las frases en cursiva que aparecen a lo largo de la viñeta tampoco me pertenecen.

**Palabras: **784.

**Advertencia: **Contiene spoilers del final del libro.

* * *

—**Adèle—**

* * *

—_**¡M**__ata al jabalí!¡Córtale el cuello!¡Derrama su sangre!_

Bailan las sombras chinescas, lejanas y chillonas en su retina. Los niños perdidos quieren una nueva dosis de ese delicioso chute que la adrenalina y el olor a sangre ofrecen. Danzan y danzan sobre los hediondos principios que han cimentado en esa isla alejada de la mano de Dios. Son vulgares Crusoes. Harapientos. Sudorosos. Alimañas hambrientas de dolor. Son la macabra broma que James Matthew Barrie jamás concibió con Nibs, Curly, Slightly, Tootles y los gemelos.

—_¡Mata al jabalí!¡Córtale el cuello!¡Derrama su sangre!_

Piggy balbucea de nuevo. Dice que tiene la caracola. «Tengo la caracola, es mi turno para hablar». Pero ninguno escucha. Las voces resuenan en su cabeza como un incesante eco que le recuerda el crimen cometido la noche anterior:

—_¡Mata al jabalí!¡Córtale el cuello!¡Derrama su sangre!_

Pero no era ningún jabalí, era una _fiera. _Pero no era ninguna fiera, era _Simón. _Oh, cerdito, pobre cerdito. Oh, pobre Piggy, él que creía ser más sensato que el resto de los niños perdidos. Él, el huerfanito que había perdido a su tía en aquella dichosa guerra, que no tenía a nadie que le comprendiera en aquella maldita isla. ¡Oh, pobre Piggy, al final caíste en su mismo juego y te dejaste embriagar por el aroma de la sangre! Y Simón, el chiflado de Simón, yace ahora en el mar por culpa de los monstruos en los que se han convertido los vástagos de Peter Pan.

Piggy frunce el ceño y niega varias veces con la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera olvidarse de las voces, de los niños bailando y de esos asquerosos pensamientos que se adhieren a todo él como sanguijuelas. Intenta vislumbrar algo más allá de las manchas que su ceguera forma: Ralph chilla a Jack, Jack ruge a Ralph, y Roger continúa lanzando piedras sin ton ni son. Piggy siente el escozor de la culpabilidad picándole el rostro, instándole a llorar, a humillarlo un poco más y a hacerle reconocer el espantoso pecado.

Las voces de su cabeza insisten en ello:

—_¡Mata al jabalí!¡Córtale el cuello!¡Derrama su sangre!_

—¡Os digo que tengo la caracola! **—**chilla por encima de las insidiosas voces.

Simón no debería haber muerto. El grupo no debería haberse separado. Si Jack y Ralph le hubieran hecho caso, si hubieran escuchado lo que tenía que decir, no habrían llegado a esa situación.

Sólo quería algo de _justicia_. Que le trataran como a un igual, que se le valorara por sus ideas. No que cada vez que se propusiera a hablar, Jack pusiera en su boca los gruñidos de un cerdo: Fatty, Piggy._ Oink, oink, oink. _

Sólo quería ser uno más.

Pero fue bautizado "Piggy" y como tal, su final sería digno de un animal y no de un ser humano.

—_¡Mata al jabalí!¡Córtale el cuello!¡Pártele el cráneo!_

La primera piedra le golpea en las rodillas y la segunda le da de lleno en el estómago. La caracola escapa de las manos de Piggy antes de que éste se precipite al vacío sin remedio. Ve la sonrisa torcida de Roger, sujetando una tercera piedra que apunta a su cabeza; y en los segundos que le separan del su inevitable final, Piggy piensa si Roger habrá escuchado también aquellas voces.

_Crack._

Lo último que Piggy oye es el desagradable sonido de su cabeza chocando contra la fría y dura roca, como si partieran una nuez.

Sólo quería algo de _justicia._

Pero a los cerdos no se les concede tal derecho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Adèle en árabe significa "justicia". Me gusta cómo suena_. Adèle_.

No estoy muy contenta con el final, pero no se me ocurría otro y así se ha quedado. Qué le vamos a hacer, menos da una piedra.

No esperaba que Piggy muriera. Le tenía mucho cariño al pequeño Piggy, a pesar de las burlas del resto de niños con respecto a su aspecto y que a veces se pasara de listillo. Pero no quería que muriera. Aun así, he escrito esto porque su muerte fue tan fugaz que he querido profundizar en sus últimos instantes, meterme en su piel porque, quiero creer, que la muerte de Simón sí que le carcomía la conciencia, y no como lo pintan en el libro de "Olvídate de ello. No ha pasado nada. Nada en absoluto. Chitón he dicho".


End file.
